Never Alone Again
by lovelymaiden
Summary: Sebastian will do whatever it takes to achieve his goal but the series of meetings with Clary just kept changing his view on things.He decided to end her life but when the world turns its back on Clary, why is Sebastian the one there to catch her before she fell into pieces? Will Clary finally have the brother she wanted or more? What if Sebastian just don't want to be alone? Read!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters of mortal instrument. I do own this plot though. I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Do you have someone to protect? **

A man in dark jeans, black shirt and leather jacket was walking on one of parks of New York City.

His face was void of any emotion while his charcoal black eyes can probably suck the life of anyone looking onto it because of its darkness.

Other than those negative side, the face was beautiful and the man was graceful.

Trained and deadly graceful.

For the fifth time during that day, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, the original one. Also known as Sebastian Verlac, wondered why in the world he decided to take a walk outside.

Surrounded by weak pathetic MUNDANES.

He sneered at the thought. They were looking at him warily and he thought that maybe they weren't as stupid as they seem.

Nah, he took back that thought. They were stupid in his eyes no matter what.

They can't even see the runes marking even his exposed skin that were obviously as bright as the day to anyone but them.

To him, they were just insects coexisting with him for a short period of time.

And so he did the most normal thing, he ignored them and pretended that they weren't even there because they were very insignificant.

He looked back at his life for the past couple of months. His goal to convert Jace and Clary on his side failed.

He wasn't too happy about that.

He then decided to lay low for a while before he cause havoc again.

Massacring those filthy downwolders doesn't count as havoc for him. The Clave doesn't give a damn about them anyway.

As we walk further into the park, he saw a beautiful fountain with flowing water even though they were in the middle of winter.

It was beautiful. Mundane Beautiful.

But as he looked closely through the fountain, there was some specks of red.

It wasn't blood. He then wondered when did the mundanes decided to add a little color to their fountains.

He did not care though. He shrugged and walked past the fountain.

Then stopped.

He saw her. There. Drawing Angels-knows-what in her sketchbook.

Her fiery red hair caused the fountain to have some specks of red when he looked at it on the the other side.

Figured. The color stands out too much.

He walked towards the bench she was sitting on.

He knew she sensed him but she did not show nor looked at him at all.

Whether she sensed him because he was her biological brother or she sensed him because of his dark auro that surrounds him, he wouldn't know.

As he sat on the bench beside her. His sister did not even spare him a look nor stopped in her work.

And so he did not acknowledge her either.

He used the silence to observe her. She grown again. She looked more mature than he can last remember.

Her face loosed those baby fat making her high cheek bones more defined.

Her brilliant green eyes screamed intelligent and experienced.

Her expression was also more controlled but not void of emotion like his.

She was still skinny and her hair clearly scream her name.

She was wearing those faded jeans, a tank top and a checkered plaid shirt.

Figured. He did not know what his sister saw in them.

His sister looked more like their mother,  
Jocelyn.

He did not know if it was a good thing or not. But unlike their mother, his sisters' beauty does not stand out in a crowd.

She wasn't stunning or anything. He saw other girls who were more beautiful.

She looked plain at him but his sister had her own charm. She was the light.

She had this face that somehow managed to hold all the wonders of the world. The eyes that were inhumanly green. And the innocence and light that surrounds her were just too much. Especially for him.

He did not know if it was because of the extra angel blood in her system or if it was just natural of being herself.

Even now as he sat beside her, her light was overwhelming his darkness. He did not know if he should flee from the light or be attracted and curious about it.

He then wondered if his sister was aware of it.

"What do you want Christian?" Clary asked. She was fighting the fear inside of her and the urge to flee. She knew there was no one around them that could help her. Only oblivious mundanes.

"I despised that name, Clarissa." Sebastian snarled at her when she used that stupid pet name she gave him. It was too closed to Christ and he wasn't in any word close to being a good creature.

"And I despised Clarrisa." Clary said mimicking his tone.

He rolled his eyes on her.

"You've grown." Sebastian stated.

"Most creatures do." Clary said still without looking at him.

He noticed that she was drawing the fountain in front of them. She was too tense though.

"What do you really want?" Clary eyed him warily. Sebastian noticed that she was slightly going for her stele.

He rolled his eyes on her.

"Relax Clarrisa. I'm not here to hurt you. I was just passing by." Sebastian said like it was so obvious.

Clary narrowed her eyes. "And how should I know that? You tried to kill me before. You kill anyone." Clary snarled quite forgetting her fear.

"I haven't been killing "anyone" as you put it for the past couple of months." Sebastian glared at her.

"You massacre some downwolders last month." Clary said with disgust.

"They were annoying." Sebastian just shrugged.

Clary just looked at him like he had grown another head.

"You're really a psychopath." Clary shook her red head like he was already a lost trial.

"I am not. I am the wise one here. You should have joined my cause." Sebastian sneered at her.

"Converting mundanes to create more shadowhunter is not wise." Clary said while just looking at the fountain. She stopped drawing when they started conversing.

"It is. Who needs these pathetic mundanes anyway. They are good for nothing." Sebastian eyed the passing mundanes with disdain.

"I can't believe you are really an idiot." Clary shook her head again.

Sebastian immediately snapped his head towards her.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian said pointedly at her while contemplating if he should kill her now or later.

"You are going to upset the balance of the world and if there are no mundanes left then why were shadowhunters even created in the first place?" Clary stared back at him.

"If they became one of us then we could surely control the demons, shadowhunter would increase its race and for once, we don't need to hide what we truly are in front of these mundanes." Sebastian said with conviction.

"You are a fool." Clary said and Sebastian felt something popped inside of him. Whether it was his vein or his bubble of remaining humanity, he did not know.

"You are forgetting the main reason we are created." Clary continued.

"Which is?" Sebastian growled at her but she had a far away look.

"We are created to protect them Christian. That's our purpose. If they are gone and became one of us. Who are we going to protect?" Clary said while looking at him.

Looking through his charcoal black eyes without flinching.

Looking straight to his dark soul if he even had one.

"Don't you have anything to protect?" Clary smiled sadly at him before gathering her things.

He did not reply at her.

"Thought so. That's why you're broken."

Broken? His eyes widened then narrowed at her again.

"I'm going and don't follow me." Clary narrowed her eyes on him then left.

Surprisingly, Sebastian did not follow her.

He was left there sitting on their bench.

Alone once again.

But the question still lingered.

"Don't you have anything to protect?"

He sneered at the question. He was Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern and he does not need to protect anyone.

* * *

**chapter done! Hope you like it! Tell me how is it so far? Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the characters of Mortal Instrument. I own this plot though. **

**Thank you for the people who reviewed. They are appreciated. **

**I update my story everyday or every other day. It depends on my schedule and mood. **

**Hope you like this chapter. Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: You came for me.**

"Meet at Institute around 12 p.m." Clary read the message from Jace.

She sighed. She was currently laying on her bed inside her room wearing a plain yellow faded shirt and a black sweatpants. She tried to do her piled homework earlier but it seemed pointless now that she thought about it.

She won't be a normal girl again.

No, scratch that. She was not a normal girl to begin with anyway.

Normal girls go to proms and talk about how boring their classes are. On the other hand, not normal girls like her go to the Institute and talk about how to find his psychopath demon brother.

His Angel damn awful demon brother. Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern.

"Where is he?" She asked herself not that she care. He could be in hell and she wouldn't even give him a thought. At least she kept telling herself that.

And who knows? Maybe as a revived-demon-shadowhunter he also somehow have the ability to travel there.

She scowled at the thought.

"Christian have the habit of making impossible things possible."

The guy was just really inconceivable.

Clary's thought then drifted towards the day when they first met after she and Jace were released from his hold. The day in the park. It was four days ago and she and her friends haven't had any meetings since then. She already prepared what she was going to say when they ask the question.

She was terrified when she felt him that day. It took a lot of courage not to run away. She knew he was always up to no good but somehow deep inside her, she felt happy. She blamed it to her weird hormone who yearned for a brother.

A brother who would always protect her.

A brother who would always be there for her.

A brother who would always love her.

So far Christian definitely does not seem very ideal. Heck she does not even know if the guy knows the word "love." As far as she was concerned, Christian's vocabulary mostly composed of the words: Die! Kill! Hate! Surrender! Attack! Hunt!

Yes, she agreed. Christian definitely wasn't the brother she was hoping to have.

She cursed her luck.

* * *

When she descended from her room, she saw her mother and Luke having the time of their life. They were happy together and Clary was happy for them. She knew Luke and her mother would obviously end up together sooner or later. It was just a matter of time and she did not have anything against it. Angel knows they deserve it.

Simon was not around. He was probably already in the Institute or talking with his other vampire friends about how the "Sebastian Hunting" that was going on.

Nowadays, everyone seemed to be tense and busier than usual. Her mother became one of the most admired female shadowhunter again after her name and the mortal cup issue was cleared. Therefore, she was always included in the elderly meetings which they weren't allowed in.

Luke was still the head of the werewolves but he somehow also became the head of the downwolders who were in their right minds. The Clave usually summon Luke when they want to discuss something concerning with the downwolders.

As Clary think about it, her family was really and deeply involved in the world of shadownhunters and craziness.

"Honey, you have a meeting with your friends at noon. Simon asked me to remind you." Jocelyn told her with a smile while putting a stack of pancakes in front of her.

"Yes, Jace texted me." Clary said without very much enthusiasm.

Jocelyn and Luke frowned at her tone. Everyone knew that Clary and Jace were drifting apart.

Everyone also think it was because of Angel-knows-what Sebastian did to them. Maybe that was also one of the reason why they were furiously looking for Sebastian. They wanted to fix Jace and Clary or more likely they wanted to fix her.

They were wrong. Nothing was wrong with her. Sure she was more distant than before when they get them back but her mind was not just into their current past time: "Sebastian Hunting."

Christian did a lot of horrible things, of course and she hated it whenever she heard Christian killed someone again but deep inside her, she knew she does not want him killed. And that was obviously what they are going to do once they find him.

On the bright side, the time and moments she was away from her friends were used to practice and test her abilities. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to protect the people she held close to her heart. She was so tired being helpless and pathetic once a fight started.

And so she practiced her rune ability, made Luke trained her with combat and build her stamina to fight. It was very rigorous.

All the hard work she put into the training were very satisfying though. She could already hold her own self in a fight against demons and be an asset during their missions.

Everyone noticed the change but no one complained. They all thought Clary was doing it for the final battle with Sebastian.

"I'm going." She announced after eating one pancake. Luke raised an eyebrow towards the remaining six stacks of pancakes.

She smiled and assured Luke before he could ask. "I'm not hungry anymore but I'll eat somewhere later after the meeting if I feel like it."

Luke just nodded and smiled back. Clary kissed her mother and Luke goodbye.

* * *

The Institute was as plain as the day to Clary now compared to the first time she saw it. And actually she could already see any concealment placed using a rune. At first, she just shrugged the ability thanks to her extra angel blood but it proved to be more useful overtime especially when dealing with hiding demons.

As she entered the Institute there were new faces walking around. Everyday, it seemed like the Institute increased its shadowhunter visitors who wanted to help catch Sebastian. She snorted. The Institute seemed like a hotel for every shadowhunter. Not like she give a damn about them. She did not live inside the Institute anyway and as long as they stay away from her then she doesn't have any problem with them.

As she made her way towards the common room where their meetings were usually held, she noticed that the shadowhunters who were passing were eyeing her. Wether they were looking at her because she looked like the exact mini version of her mother or because she was Clarissa Morgenstern to the Shadowhunter world, she did not know.

"... that's the sister of the demon." someone whispered.

"The girl with rune ability.. daughter of Valentine..." another whispered.

"..looked so much like Jocelyn..." then another whispered.

Guess it was because of both reason. Having a popular parent can sometimes do that to you.

"Clarissa Morgenstern." Someone said and she noticed that she already opened the door to the meeting. Everyone was already there and it seemed like they were also looking at her. She would have blushed furiously during these moments if she was her past self but now she just cooled her nerves and greeted the Clave.

"I'm here." She announced while nodding towards the members of the Clave who were usually present in their meetings. They surely wanted to know every news about her brother. She sneered at her thoughts. She wasn't very fond of the Clave.

She sat beside Simon and Jace frowned when he saw it. He clearly left the empty chair beside him for her. If someone else noticed what just transpire, no one voiced it.

"Last night, Jonathan Morgenstern murdered a warlock in a pub just outside New York City." The Clave started and furious whispers followed.

"All of us wants to capture the bastard and we will. The Clave won't rest until Jonathan Morgenstern is sent into the deepest pit of hell. This we promise to you." The Clave eloquently said and murmurs of approval surrounded them. She wanted to roll her eyes but she refrained from it. She balled her fist though.

The Clave fired question to anyone and everyone was entitle to answer.

"Clarissa, our dear child." The Clave started their endearment towards her and she felt her disgust rising. Ever since they found out her abilities, they definitely tried to make her like them. Clary knew it was just a matter of time before the Clave decided to do something about her abilities.

"Yes Clave?" She said neutrally while looking straight through them and Marysse Lightwood who was present in the meeting was looking at her disapprovingly but the Clave waived her off. The Clave was obviously fond of her... or her abilities.

"Have you heard or seen your demon brother spreading some havoc for the past days?" They sweetly asked her.

"Yes. In the New York City Park." She thought but did not answered that.

Instead.

"No, Clave. I haven't nor wanted to." She lied but it was partially true. When she saw Christian, he wasn't really causing any havoc, merely making some unnecessary comments about how pathetic mundanes are and the Clave doesn't need to know that.

The Clave smiled and nodded approvingly like she was their favorite pet. She wanted to curse them.

The meeting goes on without anything really happening. They were just reviewing where Sebastian was clearly seen.

At last the meeting ended. Shadowhunters and Simon who was tolerated by the Clave were starting to leave and so she started to make her leave too.

"I need to talk to the other vampires. I'll see you later." Simon said with a smile that was supposed to make her chuckle before leaving. She was also about to leave when she felt someone grabbed her hand. She did not need to turn around just to figure out it was Jace.

"What do you want Jace?" She asked without looking back at him.

"Clary. Tell me what is wrong. Did I do something wrong?" Jace said pleading and somehow something broke inside her heart. They were drifting, yes, but Jace was still a friend.

"You did not do anything wrong Jace. It's just... I don't think we are just meant to be together. Things changed. I changed." Clary said with a sigh while finally looking at Jace.

She remembered when her heart would flutter unpredictably once she looked at those beautiful eyes.

She remembered her heart aching when he was away.

She remembered the sparks that seemed to be always in between them.

It seemed so long ago. She can barely remember it and her heart felt... nothing. Like it just stopped feeling for him.

And she did not know why.

"I'm sorry Jace. I really am." She said looking into his eyes. Wishing that he could see all the guilt that she was feeling at the moment through her eyes.

She removed his hold into her and walked away. But before she could cross the door in between them, she heard him speak.

"We are going to fix you Clary. I promise." Jace said like a lost and brokenhearted boy who was just wishing for his dead falcon to be alive.

It just ate her heart with guilt.

* * *

Clary decided to go to a coffeshop before heading home just to think about the things that happened. She ordered a cup of cappuccino before heading towards the table at the corner of the shop.

She massaged her temple when she was finally settled. She then wondered that maybe, just maybe something was wrong with her. She was changing and she knew there was no going back.

And maybe it was for the best? Oh! By the Angels who knows?! She growled.

Her mind drifted back towards Sebastian when he saw the mundanes walking across the street going who knows where. Probably somewhere normal.

They are mundane indeed. Happy mundanes. She smiled for them.

"What is so funny?" Someone asked in front of her making her gasp. When she looked at the person who sneaked into her, she cursed hell.

"Of course, it's you. Why am I not surprised?" Clary rolled her eyes not even fearing the demon in front of her. She decided not to be afraid anymore. Of anything.

"You don't answer question with another question." Sebastian said with bored look.

"I do not care." She said while looking away.

"So... are they looking for me now?" Sebastian asked her but she knew what he really meant.

"They were looking for you ever since." Clary informed him.

Sebastian snarled. "What I mean is, did you tell them that you clearly saw me in the park here inside New York?"

"Are you stalking me? My, Christian, you're loosing your popularity. No one seemed to want your company." Clary smirked.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That. Damn. Name. ClA-RI-SSA. And I'll have you know that millions would love my company including your precious little friends. Also, I am not stalking a filthy pathetic shadowhunter with too much angel blood like you." Sebastian sneered at her and she snapped her head at him.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me filthy and pathetic?" Clary growled the words at him.

"And what if I just did little sister?" Sebastian smirked at her fuming face.

"Get out of my face Johnathan Christoper Morgenstern or I would personally open a portal to Hell and send you straight to it myself! The Clave would be thanking me." Clary said dangerously and Sebastian seemed to enjoy it.

"Little threat and no bite. Don't be too cocky around me. ClA-RI-SSA." Sebastian stood up and she turned away not bothering to reply back at him.

"Oh and by the way. You're just like them. Betraying me for their own gain." Sebastian snide at her before leaving her completely. She did not correct his assumption.

* * *

Sebatian walked out of the coffee shop. Emotions not in control.

Of course she will also betray him like the other. Pathetic and good for nothing creatures. It was expected of them. Everyone would betray him. Valentine was right. He will always be alone. No one is to be trusted. No one will accept him.

He knew that of course ever since.

Then why was he disappointed that Clarissa just sold him to the Clave?

Did he really think that just because she was his sister, she would accept and help him? That for once someone would care for him?

He laughed humorless. Maybe he deserved it. Even he knew he was too evil for this world.

And it was the number one truth that no one accept evilness willingly. Well maybe he does.

It doesn't matter now. Clarissa betrayed him and they would soon hunt him down. They would soon figure out that he was just inside the outskirts of New York.

He sensed warlocks and other downwolders nearing him.

He just didn't know that it was too soon.

* * *

Clary felt bad leaving Jace.

She even felt worst after her one on one conversation with Christian.

She rubbed her temples. A big headache was definitely coming. She should have corrected his assumptions. Angel knows what he was going to do since he was so upset at her. But no, let him be. For all she know, she did not do anything wrong.

Two hours passed and she was still inside the cafe. She looked at he watch.

6:30 p.m.

She grabbed her things and headed out. Clary decided to walk the longer route towards home. She definitely need some time to think.

Halfway through home, she decided that she would stop thinking about her demon brother. She wouldn't just care.

Yes. She felt confidence. No Sebastian. No crazy killer brother to think.

It was immediately shattered when she heard some groans and moans combined with crash into the next dark alley just in front of her. Being a curious shadowhunter. She decided to investigate but she remembered to bring out her stele just in case.

When she saw who was in the dark alley, she covered her mouth before gasping loud.

* * *

Sebastian was standing in the middle, bloody and beaten. Two cuts on his left leg, some gashes and scratches and one huge nasty cut on his chest. It was bleeding. Fast and hard. He was panting but the fire was still on in his eyes and he was still gripping his sword confidently.

Two werewolves were circling him. Around them, two warlocks and three werewolves were dead still.

No wonder he was to tired.

She somehow thought of just leaving. It was not her business. Sebastian could handle himself and Sebastian hated her anyway.

But she stayed in the dark corner. Watching. Just in case her brother needed her.

The two werewolves attacked at the same time. Both lounged at Sebastian with lightning speed but Sebastian threw the darker werewolf on the floor with inhuman strength and a loud thug.

The lighter in color werewolf continued to battle Sebastian and it was obvious that Sebastian was winning.

But when he was about to stabbed the wolf in his heart, he noticed that it was smirking at him and the gleam of its eye reflect a knife that was about to stab him at the back.

He immediately stabbed the wolf in front of him and wished that he was just fast enough to prevent the knife.

He wasn't so lucky.

Clary saw that he wouldn't be able to turn around fast enough.

And so with a speed and strength rune drawn onto her skin by her master hand, she managed to grabbed the hand of the wolf who was about to stab Sebastian.

Clary act on her instinct and threw the wolf in the air with her strength rune. When it was already suspended in the air, using her speed rune, she grabbed her dagger that was always with her and threw it to his heart with great precision.

The wolf was dead before it even stuck onto the cement wall in front of them by the piercing dagger.

Clary whirled around so fast and grabbed Sebastian's arm.

"Are you alright?" She asked with great panic building inside of her. She knew he was still conscious but his cuts and lost blood were making it hard for him.

"You.." Sebastian trailed with labored breath. Clary was now the one supporting him thanks to the strength rune.

"Christian, we don't have time for that. Put the picture of your place into your mind and I will make us a portal." Clary said with increasing voice.

Sebastian obeyed for once and held the picture of his house in his mind. He felt them leaped and when he tried to open his eyes. They were indeed already in his house. In his living room to be accurate.

Clary set him down on his sofa and furiously draw some iratze on his wounds. Her iratze were stronger than usual. He wasn't so surprised with all the angel craziness going on in her system.

When Sebastian's breathing started to even out. Clary noticed that he was looking at her.

Creepy.

"What?" she demanded.

"You.." Sebastian said confused like he was trying to figure her out.

"What about me?" She asked while looking back at him.

"You came for me." Sebastian finally said without looking away.

* * *

**Done! Thank you for the people who first reviewed. It was appreciated. I am very nervous if you guys are still going to like this one. I promise the next episode will have more sebastian and clary scene. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the characters of Mortal Instrument. I own this plot though.**

**Thank you for the people who reviewed. They are appreciated.**

**I update my story everyday or every other day. It depends on my schedule and mood.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Delusional Christian**

The furious beam of sunlight directed at his closed eyes were obviously enough for Jonathan's demon senses to figure out that it was already morning.

He groaned and tried to roll his back on the source of light but even a tiny bit of movement caused a great amount of pain on his chest area.

And so he cursed.

And finally opened his eyes while placing his right palm on his chest where he remembered the wound was.

It was bandaged carefully and some iratze were obviously placed on it to help it heal faster. The bandage looked fresh but it was tinted with something black.

His blood. Black demon blood.

He then wondered with a cruel smile if he burned anyone with his acid like demon blood or if the person who bandaged him felt a great amount of discomfort and disgust towards him.

He let the thought of hurting someone even though he was unconscious comfort him. Pain of others were like sweet lullabies to his ears.

He smirked.

Then a question popped.

His smirked faded.

He frowned.

"Who bandaged him again?" He asked himself.

He looked around for the first time and really he was inside his own black and white living room lying on one of his expensive sofa.

There was a pitcher of water on the table beside him. Some mundane medicines. Bandage and disinfectant. Salve for wounds. His cut shirt and beaten leather jacket. His favorite sword.

And a wet towel that looked like a rug because of the holes in it. The holes were dark on the wet white towel and for the first time, Sebastian noticed that the black thing that tainted the holes were his acid like demon blood.

The clean and innocent white towel was obviously used to clean him and his wounds.

In return, he burned it and damaged it.

The person who had done the action on him was also probably as damaged as the rug.

"Serves them right for touching his person." Jonathan thought to himself with satisfaction.

He never liked being touch by others. Never. Showing affections and loving gestures were beyond him.

They were signs of weaknesses and he did not need nor like any of it.

Weaknesses weren't tolerable.

It disgusted him.

He tried to sit up and he was rewarded with a painful sensation in his chest.

He was still feeling a little bit disoriented.

And a little bit pathetic.

If you're a wounded shadowhunter, iratze, the healing rune, becomes your best friend. And so he tried to reach for the stele that he remembered tucking in his right black boots to put some new iratze on his demanding chest.

When he finally took hold of his personal stele, last night's memory hit him. Hard.

He remembered when he was ambushed by those low lives downwolders.

He remembered the fight.

He remembered the werewolf that was about to stab him.

He remembered how she showed up.

He remembered how she saved his life.

Clarissa.

If possible, the rush of memories became more painful than his throbbing chest.

He wasn't so surprised that for all the people who can show up, it just had to be her.

He knew long ago that his sister's luck wasn't so fabulous.

She was a trouble magnet.

So if you don't want any trouble, stay away from her.

He looked around for any sign of the fiery red head girl.

Negative.

She wasn't around.

Maybe she went home and told the Clave that he was wounded.

Maybe she told her shadowhunter lover and friends his current location.

Or maybe they are already on their way to bring him down.

Thoughts and possibilities run like a maniac car inside his mind.

He shrugged and told himself that he doesn't care where she is or how she is.

Good riddance.

She wasn't his responsibility nor his damn business.

And when they come, he would be ready for them.

But deep inside his chest, he could feel something tingling:

Disappointment.

But he shrugged it away like an insect pestering him.

* * *

He tried to check his balance and coordination. He stood up and stretched a little but still careful not to touch his healing chest.

He was still sore and his chest burned but other than that he was perfectly fit as new.

He walked towards the next door carefully and a little bit slower where the kitchen was located.

He intended to get something to eat.

But froze at the sight.

She was sleeping.

Clary was lumpily seated on one of the kitchen chair. Sleeping. She was leaning on the kitchen table where her head was placed on. Her face was turned to the left while her hands were carefully stretched in front of her.

She put her hair into a messy bun and her clothes were still the same as last night.

Jonathan did not know what to think of the sight in front of him.

He held his place and carefully studied the sleeping girl with extra angel blood inside his kitchen.

It did not make any sense nor did it look right for him.

"She is exhausted." He observed.

And it was true. Jonathan could see the dark circles under her eyes and the way she slept, it seemed like even the loudest demon that he could find won't manage to wake her up.

Her hands though was another matter. It had some blisters and angry red burn here and there that were obviously cause by his demon blood.

He knew his blood were like acid to mundanes and shadowhunters but he did not know what are the effects of it towards shadowhunters with weird extra angel blood.

The way he saw it though, he could conclude that whatever the effects were on Clarissa, they weren't good.

The blisters and angry red burns looked painful and they probably were.

"Why didn't she put some iratze on them?"

He thought. The wounds were healing. Yes. But they were healing too slow.

He cursed the sleeping girl.

Why does she needs to be so stupid? Iratze was created to heal shadowhunters.

He thought to himself angrily. Angry at her. At himself.

Because when thought about it. Those wounds where from him. His blood. Intended or not, he caused it.

"I did not told her to touch me." He assured himself haughtily.

But she did save his life and took care of him when he did not even asked for it.

His eyes softened and he felt something painful rising in his chest.

Not his wound.

Guilt.

It was eating him inside. And he did not enjoy the feeling.

Why?

Why must she be so stupid to interfere? He could just catch the stabbing knife. He was pretty sure that he would survive. Somehow.

He was totally convinced by then that someday, Clarissa's kindness and gentle affections towards creature would be her downfall. It would be the cause of her death. He was pretty certain.

He did not know if he should be proud to have such a noble sister.

Or to be disgusted to be cursed with a stupid and pathetic sister who would be happy to give her own life for someone.

And for crying out loud, he was a demon. A very complex psychopath demon. Why was she helping him? He knew she hated him with all those things he had done. So why then? Killing him during his current state last night would prove to be easy. She could had just even left him in the dark alley and let him bleed to his death. Jonathan was pretty sure no one would care.

So why go to such trouble in helping him?

He was so lost and he did not like not knowing either.

"I could just kill her and be done with it ..." He tried to reason with himself.

Killing her would be wise and so easy. He was just five feet away from her.

Yes. It would be so easy and so he made his way towards her with his mind set.

When he was already beside her, he took out his stele.

He sighed like he knew he was already going to regret his choice of action.

Then drew some iratze on Clary's hands with gentleness.

He might be a demon but he still had his honor. Well some of it. Clarissa saved his life and he intended to pay her rightfully starting with healing her hands.

Until then, he would let her live.

* * *

Her hands were too small and too soft in his hands. Jonathan decided. It was deadly fragile and he was afraid he would break it sooner or later.

"Women are so weak." Jonathan snide silently while still drawing some iratze on the sleeping girl.

He then wondered how they could survive for so long in their overly small frame and emotional body. They were usually annoying too.

He glared at the girl who was still oblivious to the world around her. She fitted the description perfectly.

Small frame. Overly emotional. Annoying.

He wondered what Valentine would think if he saw the scene playing right now.

He would probably be disgusted and reprimanded him for showing some action of caring and gentleness.

This should be beneath him.

To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed.

He was aware of it. It was embedded in his mind ever since.

And he, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, promised himself that he would not fall.

He would not be destroyed.

Not by anyone or anything.

He then glared at the girl he was healing, daring her to correct him.

She continued to sleep happily despite his menacing glares and grumbles of curses.

It infuriated him even more how she could feel comfortable with small proximity between them.

She was impossible.

* * *

When Clary finally woke up, she noticed a lot of things at once.

First, her neck was stiff and her back was screaming to protest.

Second, she wasn't sitting on the kitchen chair where she remembered falling asleep nor could she see the marks on her hands anymore.

Third, she was now lying on the sofa where she dragged Christian on last night.

Christian.

"Where is he?!" She panicked and jumped on her feet.

Her back cracked because of the sudden movement and she put a hand on it to ease the soreness.

Damn.

Where is he?

Clary tried looking around. The house seemed empty. Did he leave? She knew Christian wasn't well enough to fight or hunt down some downwolders for revenge. She just hoped Christian also realized it.

If not, then she would just give him a piece of her mind.

She did not spend her limited time and energy last night taking care of him just for it to be wasted.

Taking care of him.

Why did she take care of him again?

He was their mortal enemy. The cause of despair and agony in the shadowhunter world. The demon her friends and family were looking for.

And the Clave.

The Clave would punish her surely for aiding Christian.

She shuddered at the thought. She might be brave but she wasn't stupid. The Clave weren't the Shadowhunter's ruler for nothing. They were a very powerful group of shadowhunters and it would be stupid to go against them.

She cursed her stupidity.

Oh by the Angels! She was damned.

She knew when the Clave found out what she had done, not even her friends and family could help her.

Why didn't she just leave the damned demon?!

Oh yeah, because she can't.

Christian was too injured last night. She thought some iratze would be enough to fix him but the blade was poisonous. It entered Christian's demon system. He was convulsing and burning.

What kind of poison was it? She didn't know.

Damn downworlders.

So she need to rely to any knowledge she had. Even using some mundane medicines to make him feel better. She used her portal rune to travel. Good thing it was dark. No one was around anymore.

But if there were any, she did not noticed. She was panicking and was too worried about Christian's health. She thought he was really going to die.

When she got back with the medicines, Christian was shivering but when she touched him, he was burning with fever. So she immediately went to work. It was a long rough night for Clary.

Two hours past midnight, Christian's fever started to disappear. The boy was determined to live.

She thought it was good that his fever was leaving but when Christian started speaking and going wild, she did not know anymore which one was better.

It seemed like the fever was his tranquilizer and when it wear off, there was nothing to stop him. He kept trashing and turning his face side to side. He looked like he was looking for something. Clary kept her distance when he started thrashing. She did not want to be hurt by those deadly wave of his hands.

Also, his blood were like boiling water. No, burning acids. She kept herself from hissing every time it would land on her skin.

She thought it was some side effect of the poison and fever. He was delirious. He kept mumbling things that sounds like die, kill, go away etc. It was hard for her to hear. Sometimes he would say something very clear like I don't want this or I did not choose this but the one that really convinced Clary that he was delirious was when he started saying things with emotion other than hatred and annoyance. His voice would even rise sometimes.

He kept saying things like:

"Please.. please.."

He was begging for something, Clary realized. It left her stunned. She never thought Christian would want something so badly that he couldn't have and would go to such lengths to beg for it.

"... enough.. I don't wan't to be like...this."

Clary did not understand very much what he was talking about.

"Alone... alone.. always.."

Then she realized that he was talking about himself. Alone. Always alone. It broke her heart and without thinking, she knelt beside him.

Like lightning fast, Christian grabbed her hand near to him and she realized that she was what he was looking for. The blood stung her skin but she did not pull away.

"Need to be.. safe.. be.. save.."

"You're safe. I'm here. It's safe." She assured him but they both knew that it was a lie. The whole shadowhunter world was hunting him down. Then she was terrified. Not for herself but for the boy in front of her. She wondered if Christian ever felt safe. He probably does not even know what the word means. She could only imagine how Valentine treated her brother when he was young.

Did he beat him regularly?

Was he left to fend for himself?

If so, was there anyone to take care of him whenever he felt like dying?

Did he have anyone to turn to for comfort?

She could literary see the younger version of her brother crying in the corner of his dark room after a long day of pretending that he was tough, emotionless and fearless. But at the end of the day, he would always be a boy with sadistic father and no mother. He would always be the only one there for himself to comfort him and his bloody beaten body.

She realized just how unfair the world was.

"Don't... please.. stay.."

His grabbed on her was painful but she did not mind. He was trying to open his eyes and his breath was labored.

"I'm here. I'll always be here." She replied while smiling sadly at him and removing his sweaty bangs away from his eyes.

"I don't want to be alone.. anymore." he finally said before loosing conscious again.

"And you won't be. Not this time." She promised.

* * *

**Sorry about this short chapter and they did not really interact that much. This chapter wasn't really done yet. I just figured that it would be nice to give you guys something to read. Do you like Clary to be with Jonathan? Like a couple? When I say couple, just couple. No over mature things like sex or anything. Or do you guys want them to stay like siblings? Also, do you prefer Clary with Jace? Review your answer! I love your review guys!**


End file.
